Forever Catching Fire
by darkstar1612
Summary: Simplemente es mi versión de: En Llamas, espero que les guste, y que la disfruten. Les aseguro que todo será distinto, y que estará lleno de sorpresas. Mi historia comenzará justamente donde mismo terminan The Hunger Games, así que espero que les guste la linea del tiempo, saludos.


**Forever Catching Fire**

**Parte I:**

**Mi Destino**

Muchas veces me pregunté qué sería de mi ahora que los juegos del hambre terminaron. Qué haría con tanto tiempo libre, con tantas comodidades, pero sobre todo, qué haría con todo esto que siento, esto que esta albergado en mi corazón y no me permite pensar claro. Y ciertamente creo que es estúpido, debería poder decidirme pronto, y así poder volver ser quién era. Ya que ahora solamente soy un mar de dudas que ciertamente no sirve de nada, y esa chica ilusa no es quién soy.

Yo no estoy hecha para esto, no sirvo para los sentimientos. A decir verdad, creo que cuando me gesté en el vientre de mi madre, esa parte de mi jamás de desarrollo; pero bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada. Solamente me alegro que sea domingo, que por fin sea día de caza y pueda estar con Gale. Desde que volví de los juegos no he podido verlo mucho, pues como ya cumplió los 18 años debe dedicarse a los trabajos de la mina, por lo que solamente tiene libre los domingos. Pero ese día está dedicado para mi, para la caza y para nuestras antiguas conversaciones. Cuando estamos solos en el bosque, por fin me siento como yo misma, como esa alma libre que no tiene que fingir ante nadie, eso me tranquiliza aun que sea por unos momentos.

Después de esperarlo por unos momentos logro dar con él. Viene vestido como siempre, con su atuendo de caza, con sus botas de cuero y con su sonrisa típica. Tardo unos segundos en salir de mi mundo y comenzar a acercarme a él.

-Catnip.- me dijo una vez estando junto a mí. - ¿Vamos por las armas?.-

No pude evitar pensar en cómo sería volver a estar como antes con mi amigo, con mi antiguo compañero, aquel que no pensé en volver a ver, y al que seguramente dañé profundamente con mis actuaciones junto a Peeta en la arena. La verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Cada vez que mis labios tocaban los de mi compañero, lo recordaba, pensaba un segundo en él, preguntándome a mi misma qué estaría pensando de mi. Pero todo eso ya es historia, ya estamos aquí, lejos de todo ese mundo; ahora yo puedo vivir mi propia vida, lejos de los juegos del hambre. Bueno, no tan lejos tampoco, pues de ahora en adelante me dedicaré a ser mentora de los tributos de este año, aquellos elegidos para el vasallaje de los 25 años.

Trato de no pensar mucho en ellos aun, ya que aun falta bastante tiempo. Ahora tenía que aprovechar el tiempo con Gale, para charlar, divertirnos, pero sobre todo para cazar, pues ahora toda la comida que recolectemos va para su familia. Yo ya no necesito nada, ya que ahora vivo en la aldea de los vencedores, y a decir verdad soy muy rica. Por lo que me propuse usar el día domingo para poder mandarle todo lo que sea posible a Hazelle, para que no le falta nada a ella, ni a los hermanos pequeños de Gale.

Cuando estamos juntos hablamos de muchas cosas, del pueblo, del quemador, muy poco de los juegos, porque es algo que aun es delicado para él, se nota que le duele, por lo que prefiero no tocarle el tema. Fue en ese momento, y cuando Gale estaba a punto de decirme algo importante, que unos agentes de la paz nos encontraron en el bosque. Al primer aviso salimos corriendo, porque por suerte no alcanzaron a identificarnos, por lo que me escondí entre unos arbustos que conocía muy bien, pero lamentablemente Gale no tuvo la misma suerte, al terminar cayendo por culpa de las raíces de un árbol que estaba en su camino. Intenté ir en su ayuda, pero él me pidió que me fuera. Creo que quería decir que era mejor que tuvieran a uno solamente, que no servía mi ayuda, porque no solucionaría nada.

A pesar de que no dejé que me atraparan, salí tras ellos, tenía que ayudar a Gale a escapar, pero para mi desgracia ya era demasiado tarde. Logré dar con él en la plaza, pero estaba siendo azotado como castigo por su crimen. Tenía su espalda muy dañada, llena de sangre. Tanta que apenas podía ver; pero tuve que armarme de valor, tenía que hacerlo por él. Fue por ello que me interpuse entre Darius para interrumpir el último golpe, pero terminé por ser golpeada en la cara, generándome una marca que estoy segura que mi madre dirá que será difícil de quitar. Aun que no tiene importancia, mi único objetivo es lograr que liberen a mi amigo.

-Hazte a un lado, Katniss.- bramó frente de mí, mientras yo quedaba impasible frente a él. Con la mirada desafiante, expectante a su primer movimiento.

-Libéralo.- le ordené, llena de soberbia, mientras él observaba a Gale que seguía inconsciente.

-Sabes perfectamente que la caza en el bosque está penada.- respondió - Y esta es la pena, por ello.

Me sentía iracunda, llena de enojó, no sabía cómo sacar a Gale de este aprieto. Lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era dispararle una flecha a Darius en la cabeza para que lo dejará en paz, pero lamentablemente no era buena idea, no lograría nada con ello, más que meterme en problemas yo; y eso es lo último que faltaba. En ese instante fue que sentí la mano de Haymitch en mi hombro. Fue por ello que volteé mi cara para verlo. Estaba muy serio, con un rostro de muy malas pulgas, pero lo que definitivamente más me llamó la atención, es que estaba sobrio.

-Suelta al chico.- le dijo, lleno de suficiencia.

-¿Y por qué lo harías?.- respondió, haciendo caso omiso a la petición de mi mentor.

-No creo que el alcalde se ponga muy contento de saber que estás golpeando al primo de la única vencedora que tenemos en el distrito, sin contar que ésta chica es la mejor amiga de Magde, su hija.- nunca lo había dicho antes, pero tengo que admitir que Haymitch es un genio. Primero fue por sacarnos de la arena, y mantenernos vivos a pesar de todo, y ahora por decir todo esto, por intentar salvar a Gale.

-La pena por cazar es para todos, no importa de quién se trate.- insistió.

-Si quieres podemos preguntárselo ahora .- lo desafió. - Veremos si está de acuerdo.

Fue en ese momento, que dejó ir a Gale. Lo soltó de sus ataduras, dejándonos recogerlo del escenario. No podía creer que lo haya logrado, sin duda debo agregar esto a lista de deudas que tengo, y siendo sincera, realmente no me agrada deberle nada a nadie, sobre todo algo a Haymitch. Pero eso ya no es relevante, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es llevar a Gale con mi madre para que lo cure; una vez que esté ahí, iré donde Hazelle para decirle todo lo que ha pasado. Debo contarle todo, incluso la cara que Darius cuando tuvo que dejarlo ir, sé que a ella le hará tanta gracia como a mi.

Cuando finalmente llegamos con mi madre, lo pusimos sobre la mesa de la cocina y Prim procedió a hacer a hacerle los cuidados básicos, mientras que mi madre terminaba de prepararse para suturarlo; pues a pesar de que el panorama no era alentador, sabía que se recuperaría. Una vez que salieron de la habitación supimos que todo estaría bien, pero tendría que descansar por unas semanas, con el fin de poder recuperarse de todo los daños que tenía en su espalda. Aun que estaba segura de que está noticia no le caería nada bien Gale, pero él no tenía de que preocuparte, yo me encargaría de que a él y a su familia no le falte nada.

Luego de dar unas vueltas por la casa, y comer algo, me senté al lado de Gale esperando poder estar junto a él cuando despertara. Se veía muy débil, su cuerpo que usualmente siempre estaba muy fuerte y protector, ahora estaba muy dañado. Eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero a pesar de eso, posé sutilmente mis dedos por las ranuras de sus heridas, deslizándolos posteriormente por toda su espalda. Estaba muy entretenida con eso, muy concentrada, pero tuve que salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos al ver que Gale comenzaba a moverse, enderezándose en mi dirección muy fatigado. Una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron, solamente puse una sonrisa sincera y me dijo: - Gracias.- pero lo interrumpí en seco, diciéndole que no había nada que agradecer, que hice lo que cualquier hubiera hecho, además de explicarle que la mayoría del trabajo fue hecho por Haymitch. Aun que eso no basto para calmarlo, pues direccionó su rostro hacía el mío y con una de sus manos, guío mi cara hacia la de él, para finalmente besarnos profundamente, a pesar de su dolor.

Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de mi, aquellas que había intentando simplemente suprimir o más bien disimular todo este tiempo, cómo por ejemplo en la arena. Pero a pesar de ello estaba tan contenta. Sus labios eran tan cálidos como pensaba, sus manos son tan fuertes como imaginé cada vez que lo veía cazar un animal. Todo era perfecto, hasta que sentí la puerta de la cocina abrirse. En un comienzo pensé que se trataba de mi madre, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver su rostro confundido frente a mí, con sus manos ocupadas con una bandeja de pan, acompaño de sus ojos llenos de dolor. Sin duda al destino le gusta jugarme malas pasadas; fue por ello que solamente pude pronunciar su nombre al verlo frente a mí: - Peeta.


End file.
